The present invention relates generally to the field of firearms sighting devices, and more particularly to a self-aligning mechanism for sighting devices which protrudes from the firearm when being used and folds down into the firearm's general contour when not in use.
Sighting mechanisms for firearms, such as rifles, shotguns and handguns, are generally bulky and protrude outside the firearm's general contour. This creates a greater opportunity for the sighting mechanism to be caught on clothing or brush when carried and knocked out of alignment from this contact or contact with other solid objects. Prior art devices which address this problem require re-alignment of the sighting mechanism before each use. Although this may be acceptable in a controlled environment such as a gun range, or the like, it is not acceptable during "field use," such as hunting or combat environments where immediate, fully aligned use of the sight is required.
Field use requires a sighting mechanism that is located out of the way, i.e., within the firearm's general contour, during times of non-use, thereby providing a stream-lined profile, yet quickly engageable for times of immediate use or need. The readiness time for the sighting mechanism to move from the non-use or down position to the use or up position must be minimized. The sighting mechanism must have the ability to be consistently and quickly engaged, and provide accurate aiming.